My Story
by StorytellerR
Summary: Julia has lived in the rez since childhood. Everything is normal, or is it. She has discovered a strange feeling for her best friend Jacob. In no time he has become buff and attractive. What is wrong with her? Find out;


**Hey! **So this is my FIRST fanfcíction story ever! Very exited. I do NOT own any of the characters except for Rosy, Julie, etc. The plot is made up by me, and yeah! Rate and review please:D  
And please come with suggestions or anything.. be aware that im not used to writing in english, because i am from europe..Not england

**My story**

* * *

Julia's P.O.V

Summer was finally coming. The light hours where getting longer, my energy slowly returned. Spring vacation was getting closer and closer. I was going on a shopping trip with my friend Rosy this

afternoon, if she didn't ditch me and decided to hang out with the new boyfriend of hers. He was really quite annoying, because whenever she wasn't looking, he would stare at the direction of the

sexiest girl he could find. I told her once, but, as expected, she got mad, and accused me of being jealous. Witch I kind of was, but not because of him though. He wasn't a very pleasant person to be

around. I barely got any time with her, but I didn't mind, I knew that if I ever got a boyfriend I would probably react the same way. Even though I've sworn that I wouldn't, but so did she. I heard a car horn bursting through the silent air. It was my morning cab, it was almost a tradition that Jake picked me up to drive me to school. I hurried, grabbed my bag, stuffed my keys in my pocket, and pulled on my navy blue Converse, and before I knew it I was out of the door, rushing towards his Rabbit. He was watching me, I blinked at him, and his cheesy smile broke the hardened features of his face.

My baby-faced, best friend had become a man in just a few weeks. Which, I cannot lie, had only made him more handsome and attractive. That was probably the reason why most of the girls in school drooled when he passed, and tried to be friends with me, so he would pay attention to them. As oblivious as Jacob was, he never noticed the major popularity he had around girls, now that

he had become buff as wrestler, only not as unnatural and gross. It suited him very much, and I treasured every time he squeezed me into one of his bear hugs.

"Hey Juj, how was your morning?" his soft, deep voice filled my ears.  
"It was acceptable, there wasn't enough _cap'n crunch_ left, after Leo and Steph had had their breakfast. That sucked. But I managed. How was yours?"  
He chuckled by my complaints about the missing cereal. "Well, it was fine. I couldn't wait to pick you up though. Ha-ha"

"Very funny." I added sarcastically. We finally drove up to the school's parking lot. My fingers were fighting amongst themselves, and it felt like a wave of heat blew up from the back of my neck. My

eyes doing everything they could, not to catch a glimpse of his crooked smile. Almost too slow, my fingers crawled, to find their way to the car door. I snapped it, and it was over, I was out. A light

breeze caught my hair, which danced like a Brazilian samba queen in the air. I swung my bag on, and gently wandered to the main building. I heard the heavy, hesitating steps of Jacob catching up on

me. Inside I received some hellos and a quick hug from Rosy, until she disappeared in the crowd. I wasn't paying attention to anything, except the soothing, heart skipping sound of Jake's footsteps. Suddenly I caught myself thinking about his steps, and him. I hurried to my locker, hid my face behind the door, and stuffed in my books.

"Hey Julia. How was your weekend?" I jumped up in surprise. Max, with whom I attended Spanish class with. "Uhm, well it was fine. How about yours?" He obviously had a thing for me, I just couldn't

understand why, and I didn't really care. I never thought about anyone but… I cut myself off before I could think the name. I flashed a gentle smile at Max, and started walking, totally forgetting that I

had just asked him a question. But of course that didn't stop him; he decided to follow me right to the door, even though his class was way at the other end of the hall. _Oh dear, can't he just go to class!_

"I guess I'll see you in Spanish." I opened the door, not waiting for his answer, this time on purpose. I did my best to get through math without asking too many questions, trying to do the tasks without help. I am terribly bad at math. A paper plane ripped me out of my daze.

**What's up? Something on ur mind? U no u can talk 2 me! **_**JB. **_I glanced his way, sent him a faint smile, and tried to concentrate on my work. But I really couldn't talk to Jacob, it would end up weird.

I knew it! It would never be the same. Of course that could be good, if it were because he loved me. Finally the bell rang, and I could escape, I hurried out of the class room, and into the hallway. I

rushed into my next class, music, and almost tripped and fell on the drum set. Jacob had biology, so he wouldn't be able to catch up on me until lunch; which unfortunately was right when this class

ended. We played a _Rolling Stones _song called _Brown Sugar. _I had been picked out to sing, which I was rather good at. Not anywhere near Beyoncé or anything, but I did a quite decent job I think. It

sounded splendid. The guitarist had been practicing a lot, and it all sounded perfect. It was like being high, or what I thought that felt like. The most amazing feeling, everything was in sync, and no

mistakes were made! I walked to lunch with a bubble of happiness in my stomach. I dumped down on my usual seat, next to Jacob, and Embry. Silence washed over the table the immediate second my

behind touched the chair, my guess they were talking about me. My hands were shaking a bit, as I reached out for my glass of water, and of course tipped it over, and the water spilled down on the

floor. What a waste of water. Everybody jumped up to find something to clean it up with. I just sat there, watching particles float in the air. I took what must have been my bag and strolled down the

hallway. Time went as slow as a snail on its way to Spain. Which means it went so very slow. I pulled my bag over my shoulder and slouched towards the double doors at the end of the hallway. The sun shined so bright, that when I closed my eyes, the back of the lids were white.

I started to walk the long way home, when a car drove up to me. I kept walking, but the car just drove as slowly as I was walking, so it was always where I was. I then stopped, the window rolled

down, and of course Jacobs handsome face showed. "Hey, I thought you'd appreciate a ride home. Hop in." I rolled my eyes and opened the door to his truck. He pushed his bag on the ground, and I

sat on the seat next to him. "School's not over Jacob." "School's not over Jules." Oh dear, how I loved his sense of humor. "I know, I know. I'm just tired, I think." Yeah, I could cover up, leaving school

by being tired. That's acceptable right? People do it all the time. Maybe that was the problem people did it, not me. I usually never skipped school, not because it is super interesting, but because I

don't want to fail, I want to have a career. "Are you okay? Nausea, or feeling hot?" "No, I'm okay, really! I just didn't want to be there anymore. So how about we go to your place? Billy will probably be

more reasonable with us skipping school, than my dad."

He chuckled, and I could feel my heart beat faster. GOD, he was so attractive, really!

"Okay, so what do you want to do? We can go hiking? I still have your equipment and clothes from last time, over at my place." "Yes, that sounds… Perfect!" Oh yeah, hiking.

That way, I could ask him for support while climbing and such, which would mean that his incredible strong hands and arms would hold me.

Maybe I would fall, and he would catch me, and I would turn around and he would bend down towards me, and, and, and, _Bang_. I jumped up, we were already here, I shook my head, not really believing that I could have had that daydream.

I am not like all the other girls, who sigh, whenever a buff boy walks past them. I DO NOT THINK OF BOYS THAT WAY! Well I don't think of Jacob that way. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my brain and my fluttering heart down. Almost succeeded, until he called, and it all started to go on overload.

It had been a while since last time, I could feel it. I started panting earlier than I would have if I had kept it up.

"Do you want to slow down? I mean, it has been a while since you last went hiking right?" "Uhuh, no, no just keep going Jacob, unless you want to slow down of course."

He mumbled something that sounded like, _yeah right, me slow down? _I rolled my eyes, what was it with guys being all macho and stuff?


End file.
